Love Between the Separation of the Castles
by Sakura-luv-Syaoran
Summary: Sakura will meet Syaoran in a very interesting way... (I don't know what to write for this summary.) So uh..Je ne~
1. Chapter 1

Love Between the Separation of the Castles

Love Between the Separation of the Castles

By: Sakura-luv-Syaoran

~* Disclamer: CardCaptors does not belong to me. But the castles does! LOL. Enjoy the story. I will put the next chapter soon! *~

Once there were two castles on two different islands in an ocean. These islands were once together but in a huge earthquake, the islands were separated. The castle on the left belong the Kinomoto family and the one of the right belongs to the Li family. The families of the castles are friends for many years. But after the earthquake, they decided not to see each other anymore. This separation of the friendship begins here, and lasted for many centuries.

**~*Many years later*~**

On April 1, the Kinomoto family there is happiness because the queen just gave birth to a baby girl. She named the baby "Sakura." Her son, Touya was standing next to his father looking at his new baby sister. The queen had named her children after her and Mr. Kinomoto's (the King) favorite flowers. Sakura is cherry blossom and Touya is peach blossoms. Both of the blossoms are blooming beautifully in their garden.

On July 13, of that very same year, the Li family receives their first baby boy, and they name him "Xiao-Lang" which mean "little wolf" in Chinese. But the father (the King) decided to call him "Syaoran" to sound better than walking around calling their son "little wolf."

**~*Sixteen years later*~**

Sakura Kinomoto was swimming in the ocean and she saw a boat with a young teenager inside the boat, about her age. She decided to go talk to him so she swam up to the boat. "Hi." Sakura said, cheerfully to the boy. "Hello." The boy replied. "Do you think my family know anyone from that castle over there." He pointed to Sakura's home. "Yes. Your family and there is only one person knows right now." Sakura replied. The boy turned around and saw Sakura still in the ocean. "Would you like to get on so you are not tired when you go home?" He asks Sakura. "May I?" Sakura asked him. "Sure. My name is Syaoran Li." The boy introduces himself. "What's yours?" Sakura gasps and lost her grip on the boat. Syaoran quickly grabs her hand before she can sink to far so he can't grab her hand. Sakura coughs as Syaoran pulls her into his boat. "You okay? Is that anything I said?" Syaoran asks. "Well, the castle you pointed to earlier is my home. We are the Kinomoto family. My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura explains. "You mean, that is the Kinomoto family? I heard about them but I did not know they are our neighbors." Syaoran said as he wraps a blanket around Sakura. "Thanks, Prince Syaoran. You are the only one in your family knows I am from the Kinomoto family. Please, don't say anything to your family." Sakura said. "You see many years ago, our family are friends and our castles are next to each other but one day there was a horrible earthquake. The island our castles are on was separated in half. Our kings at that time decided not to see each other anymore." Sakura explains. "Just call me Syaoran. Don't make anything so fancy, Ms. Sakura." Syaoran quested. "I will do that if you call me Sakura. Don't worry, I won't say anything. " Very well." Syaoran replied. "The two children talked and talked until Sakura wonder what time is it. "Syaoran, what time is it?" Sakura asks. "6:00. Why?" Syaoran answered as he looks down at his watch. "Oh no!" Sakura panics as she dives back into the ocean." What's wrong?" Syaoran asks as he watches Sakura dive into the ocean. "There is a ball at 7:00 and I still have to get ready!" Sakura answers as she swims away. "May I see you again?" Syaoran called. "Yes. Meet me at the beach everyday at 1 and we can talk until 5" Sakura called back and she disappear down into the ocean.

**~*At night.*~**

The ball just ended, Sakura is lying in her bed thinking about Syaoran. His beautiful brown eyes and brown hair keep appearing in Sakura's mind. "I think I am in love with Syaoran" Sakura thought to herself as she turns off the light and fall asleep on her pink bed. 

Syaoran is looking out his window and saw a light went out in the Kinomoto castle. He was sure that is Sakura because he senses something from this special girl he met today in the ocean. "I am in love with Sakura Kinomoto." He thought to himself and he went to sleep in his green bed. 

**~*Next morning*~**

Syaoran woke up and went downstairs all dressed from the day. When he went downstairs, his father is not happy. "Where were you yesterday?" His father demanded after he saw Syaoran. "In the ocean." Syaoran replied. "Why father?" "I found this in the boat!" He father yelled as he holds up Sakura's hairpin and it is has "Sakura Kinomoto" on it. "Who is this girl?" "A girl I met in the ocean yesterday. I invited her onto the boat. I guess she dropped after she dived into the ocean to go home yesterday." Syaoran replied. "You go found her today and we will talk with her!" His father yelled as he slams the hairpin down on the table. Syaoran's mother was looking at him with no anger, just sadness for Sakura and her son. "Is she from the castle next to ours, Syaoran?" Syaoran's mother asks him. Syaoran's face is down. "Yes mother." Syaoran replied. "Do you like her?" Syaoran's mother asks. "Yes mother,." Syaoran replied. Just then Syaoran noticed that his mother had asked all of the questions quietly and kindly. "Sit down and we will talk. Have some breakfast…" Syaoran's mother requested. Syaoran sat down and starts eating his breakfast.

Sakura was looking for her hairpin she had on yesterday. Just then she remembered. She had taken it off as she was talking to Syaoran. "I left it on the boat." She thought. Sakura can't do anything about it and took a hairpin from her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji from other castle in Japan and puts it in her hair. Then she went down for breakfast.

~*In the afternoon*~

Sakura runs out of the castle with a dress on to meet Syaoran on the beach. It is almost 1 in the afternoon. Just then two guards and one other person from Li castle were walking toward Sakura. Sakura begin to feel scared and she realizes that Syaoran is with them. Sakura begin to relax to know Syaoran is with them and he will make sure they don't hurt her. "Good afternoon Sakura." Syaoran greeted her. "Good afternoon to you too Syaoran. "Sakura greeted him back. "Here." Syaoran said as he hands back Sakura's hairpin. "Thank you so much Syaoran. Do you mind if I puts it away?" Sakura asks. "No. I don't mind." Syaoran replied with a smile. Sakura smiles back and run into her room to put it away. Very soon Sakura returned back outside, breathing hard. "You okay?" Syaoran asks as he supports Sakura while Sakura is resting on his shoulder. "Yeah." Sakura replied quietly. Syaoran realized that Sakura is afraid of his guards his father mind him bring with him. "Hey Sakura. It's all right. I promise you, they won't hurt you. If they do, I will protect you." Syaoran comforts her. "Promise?" Sakura asks as she looks into his brown eyes. "I promised you Sakura." Syaoran promised as he kisses her on the lips. Sakura kisses Syaoran back, she does not care that she met him yesterday. "Syaoran?" Sakura asks as the kiss ends. "Yes, Ying Fa?" Syaoran answers. "I love you." Sakura whispers. "Sakura, I love you too." Syaoran whispers back. "I really do." "Syaoran tell me that in Chinese, please?" Sakura asks. "Wo ai ne, Ying Fa." Syaoran said in Chinese. Syaoran pulls Sakura into another kiss. Sakura wraps her arms around Syaoran's neck. "Sakura, can you come with me?" Syaoran asks as Sakura slowly pulls away from Syaoran's face. "Sure." Sakura said. "Only if you will protect me." "Sakura, I promise I will protect you." Syaoran said. "Okay, lets go." Sakura said. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and slowly took her toward his home…

~* Is that a good start? Or is the start corny? Tell me in your review or e-mail me at: [][1]Sakura_luv_Syaoran@clowmistress.com. Arigato. I will write more soon. Sayonara! *~

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_luv_Syaoran@clowmistress.com



	2. Chapter 2

Love Between the Separation of the Castles 2

Love Between the Separation of the Castles 2

By: Sakura-luv-Syaoran

~* Disclaimer: CardCaptors does not belong to me. But the castles do! LOL. Enjoy the story. Sorry if the other chapter has gone a little too fast. Thank you to the people who reviewed my other chapter. *~

…Sakura holds onto Syaoran's hand tightly as they walk toward the castle of the Li royal family. Syaoran often turns around to smile at Sakura to help to get used to walking with his guards who are walking behind and in front of them.

**~* Inside the Li castle*~**

"Are you Kinomoto Sakura?" Syaoran's father demanded as soon they got into the family room. "Yes, sir" Sakura replied as she bows down at him and did another one for Syaoran's mother. "Good afternoon Ms. Sakura." Queen Yelan greeted back at Sakura. "Please, call me Sakura, Queen…uh…?" "Yelan" Syaoran whispered to Sakura. "…Queen Yelan." Sakura finishes quickly. Yelan smiles at Sakura, and Sakura slowly smile back at the queen. "Have a seat Sakura and Syaoran." Yelan requested. The two teenagers sat down opposites of the parents. "What are you doing with my son?" The king asks Sakura angrily. "Nothing. I just met him yesterday at the ocean. I talked to him." Sakura answers. "It is true father." Syaoran told his father. "We just talked about the castle's history and about ourselves." The father storm out the room with anger, the anger of the event of yesterday between Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura begin to cry silently, trying not to alarm Syaoran and Yelan but Syaoran heard Sakura crying no matter how quietly Sakura is trying. "Shh. Sakura. It's all right. Everything is fine." Syaoran said to comfort Sakura. What they don't know is that Syaoran's father is running across the bridge between the two castles to talk with Fujitaka (a.k.a. Sakura's father and the king). Yelan looks at Sakura, she walks over to help her son to comfort Sakura. "No one will hurt you, princess Sakura." Yelan says. "Not even my husband."

**~*Few minutes later*~**

The door flew open and Sakura's family and Syaoran's father standing there. "Sakura!" The queen (a.k.a., Sakura's mother) cried as she runs toward her daughter. "You are trouble, kajiu(?)." Touya teased Sakura. "Be quiet, Touya. I am not a monster." Sakura said to Touya without stepping on his toes or kicking him like she always does. "Hello. My name is Yelan, what are yours? Yelan greeted them. "I already know your beautiful daughter Sakura." "My name is Nadeshiko." The queen greeted back. "Thank you." "I am Touya." Touya said. "Sakura's brother." "And I am the king. Fujitaka is my name." The king replied, looking at Sakura. Sakura knows she is in big trouble with both of the families. "I am in trouble." Sakura whispered. Syaoran was standing next to Sakura and heard her. "Don't worry, remember what I promised you on the beach?" Syaoran asks. "Hai." Sakura answered. Just then Syaoran realized that he had not introduced himself. His mother is also giving the look. "I'm sorry. My name is Syaoran." Syaoran said as he bow. "I am the 5th child of this kingdom." "The fifth?" Nadeshiko asks in surprised. "Yes, the fifth. The other four are probably listening to us right now." Yelan replied. "Wei?" Wei opened the backdoor, and revealed four ladies with long brown hair. Standing from oldest to the youngest. "Hello, my name is Fanren." The oldest one said to the Kinomoto family. "Hello, I am Feimei" The second one said. "I am Siefa." The third one said. "And I am Fuutie." The fourth one said. Then the four of them did a curtsey at the Kinomoto family. Sakura did one curtsey back at the Li sisters, and introduced herself. "I am Sakura Kinomoto." She said. "Sit down, please." Syaoran's father said, still with anger. The families sit at different sides expect for Syaoran and Fuutie because there is not enough room for all of them to sit down with their family. "Now about Sakura and Syaoran…" Syaoran's father said.

**~*After talking with the Li family.*~**

"Father?" Sakura asks as they walk home together. "Yes Sakura?" Fujitaka said. "Are you mad at me?" Sakura asks quietly. Fujitaka stops and look at Sakura. "Go home Nadeshiko and Touya. Sakura and I must talk alone." Sakura and Fujitaka watches Nadeshiko and Touya walk home and into the castle. "No Sakura. I am not mad at you. I don't see the big difference between the two kingdom anymore." Fujitaka said to Sakura. "We should bring an end to this separation. You and Syaoran are doing that since you guys ever met, even though you met yesterday. I am not mad at anything or anyone. I am proud of you and Syaoran." Sakura smiles at her father. Fujitaka returned a smile at his daughter. Together, they walked back into the castle, holding hands.

**~*Few days later*~**

The doorbell rang. "I will get it." Sakura said to her family. "Okay!" Nadeshiko said as she walks pass by Sakura and went into the living room. Sakura opens the door and reveal Syaoran and his parents. "Please, come in." Sakura said to them. "And follow me please." Together, they headed for the living room. "Mother. Father. The King and the Queen of the Li kingdom has come to see you." Sakura said. "Welcome!" Nadeshiko said. "Please, have a seat." "May we talk alone with no children?" Yelan asks Nadeshiko politely. "Of course." Nadeshiko replied. Only Syaoran came with his parents so Sakura took him into her room. Syaoran had not say a word since he got here. "You okay?" Sakura asks quietly. Syaoran smiles and kisses Sakura on the forehead. "Yeah, everything is fine." Syaoran assures her. "Okay, if you say so." Sakura said.

**~*Few minutes later*~**

Sakura went to open the door. "Ms. Sakura. Queen Yelan and Queen Naeshiko wishes to see you and Prince Syaoran." The maid told Sakura. "Thank you." Sakura said to the maid and the maid left. "Great, my father probably going to plan for us to return to Hong Kong." Syaoran mutters. "No, he won't." Sakura said to Syaoran. "Not with my father around." Syaoran looks at Sakura, and pull her closer to him. "You sure?" "Don't trust me?" Sakura teased. "Uh…" Syaoran said. "Cat got your..."Sakura started. "No. Now come on." Syaoran said because he knows what Sakura is going to say. Together they went downstairs, the parents are smiling since the princess and the prince are entering the room. "Sakura?" Fujitaka said to her daughter. "Xiao-Lang." Syaoran's father said. Sakura is surprised when she heard Syaoran's father calls Syaoran by his real name. "We know you two love each other a lot and we have come to a conclusion." Fujitaka said to the child. "Would you two like to spend rest of your life together?" Nadeshiko asks the teenagers. "Hai." They replied quietly. "Very well. You two can marry each other at age eighteen." Syaoran's father said. The teenagers' eyes grew big as they heard the conclusion of their parents. "Of course, you guys can visit each other anytime you two wishes." Yelan continued. Syaoran told around to face Sakura and kisses her on the lips, then picking her up and spins her around like they are still little kids. Sakura kisses Syaoran back. The parents smile, knowing that they made the correct choice for their child. Just then Wei entered with Syaoran's four sisters, they heard the last part. "Oh dear, our favorite little brother is getting married before us four." Said Fuutie. Syaoran groan and said to Fuutie, "I am your only brother." Both of the families laugh and Sakura holds onto Syaoran's hand with her left hand while using her right hand to prevent her from laughing. Syaoran tickled Sakura and Sakura cannot control anymore, and she burst out laughing. Syaoran smiled as well, knowing today is Sakura and his lucky day. "Ying Hua, wo ai ne," Syaoran said to his future bride. "Xiao-Lang. Wo ai ne." Sakura said back to her future husband. The families smiles as they watch the future king and queen walk out of the room and into Sakura's garden to talk about something else besides this topic. They sat down on a bench in the garden and Syaoran kisses Sakura one more time before he and his family have to go in an hour. Sakura returned a kiss back at Syaoran. Together they watch the sunset and Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran smiles at his angel. He picked her up and carried Sakura back into the castle, up the stairs, into Sakura's room and finally put her on the bed. Sakura woke up just about Syaoran was about to leave the room. "Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said as she walks toward him. "You are welcome. Besides a prince can't leave his princess outside in the garden to sleep." Syaoran said. "Good night, Sakura." "Good night Syaoran." Sakura said as Syaoran plant a kiss on her forehead. "Je ne." Syaoran said. "Je ne." Sakura replied back. After Syaoran left the room, and Sakura watched him out of the sight. Sakura changed into her P.J. and went to bed, knowing Syaoran and her are the luckiest and happiest couple in the world. Sakura fell asleep happily.

**~*The End*~**

**Is this the end?! Even I dunno. Still tune and see!**


End file.
